Shattered Accurated
by ScarletBlood04
Summary: Saat berumur tujuh tahun. dia hidup dalam masa perang, tanpa belas kasih. luka kecil itu tetap ada. Saat berumur 17 tahun, dia terpilih sebagai komandan ketiga di Rakuzan. Dirinya yang hanya memiliki kenangan pahit, bertemu dan mengabdi pada Raja Rakuzan. Pemuda surai merah. Mata Gold-Crimson. Pengabdian yang dipenuhi pengkhianatan. Author persembahkan:AkashixOC/Psst, judul ngayal
1. Chap 1 - Crime-son

**Title : Rain Drop Memory**

**Pair : {AkashixOC}**

**.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own the character, their was Fujimaki Tadatoshi's. No Copying right story. No comment acceptable. Dont like dont read. Admitted for fave or foll.**

* * *

.

.

_**There is no either good or bad, But thinking make it so **_

_** -William Shakespeare-**_

.

.

**A**ku yakin. Tidak semua orang bahagia. Berkali – kali mereka memohon, tanpa harapan. Tanpa keinginan. Tanpa ... tujuan.

Kesempatan terakhirku terbuang begitu saja. Begitu membuka mata, aku kehilangan arah. Putih pandanganku, kosong pikiranku. Beratus bahkan beribu – ribu kali aku mencoba untuk bangun. Apa, bangun? Benarkah? Jadi saat ini aku tertidur ? jadi saat ini ... aku tergeletak begitu saja? Saat ini, aku tidak memikirkan dimana aku terbaring, tubuhku maksudnya. Yang kupikirkan adalah apa aku terbaring dengan atau tanpa hembusan napasku.

"_Hiduplah ... "_

.Tidak. bagaimana denganmu ...

" _tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. "_

_._Takut. aku sudah mati bukan ?

" _Tidak. "_

_._Bohong.

" _Aku tidak bohong. Apa buktimu bahwa kau sudah mati? "_

.Aku disini. Sendirian.

" _... pejamkan matamu tiga kali. Pada pejaman mata ketiga, buka dengan paksa. ... "_

Aku mengikuti saran nya.

1 ...

2...

...

3.

Aku mengedipkan mataku dua kali. Pertama buram, kedua .. nampak jelas kerutan tua dan bintik hitam terpapar di sebuah wajah. Wajah itu terlihat baru saja menangis. Matanya sembab, bibirnya menggigil tidak karuan. Dahinya dikerutkan, menambah kerutan di sekitar wajah. Selain itu, wajah tampak letih nan pilu itu tidak luput dengan memar biru pada bagian pipinya.

" Etria ! Oh, tuhan. Dia bangun ! " seru si pemilik wajah letih itu. Matanya kembali terisak – isak. Tak lama, datang seorang gadis berambut panjang bergelombang. Wajahnya juga memar namun tak separah si wajah letih tadi. Kali ini, giliran gadis itu yang menangis.

" Etria !? Bangunlah ! ini aku ... Rune ! " seru gadis bernama Rune tersebut. Aku ingat gadis ini, Rune. Teman masa kecilku. Sedangkan si wajah letih tadi, nenekku. Nek Nora. Aku berusaha mengangkat rasanya kupeluk dua orang itu.

Astaga, diriku benar – benar tidak berdaya. Lemas. Sama sekali tidak ada tenaga. Rune dan Grand-Nora lekas menggapai tanganku sebelum tanganku yang menggapai mereka. Sembari menangis dan mengatakan, _jangan bergerak dulu. Jangan memaksakan diri. Dirimu hidup sudah cukup, kumohon jangan pergi dulu._

Aku tersenyum tipis. Mereka membalasnya dengan tangisan bahagia. Dengan suara lirih, aku mengatakan, ' _Aku .. masih kuat ... kok.'_. lalu tersenyum kembali. Mereka menampakan wajah lega.

Grand-Nora segera meminta Rune untuk menjagaku. Dia pergi untuk mengambil obat. Rune dengan senang hati duduk disampingku. Sambil membelai rambutku. Andai aku bicara dan bergerak, rambut panjang Rune yang bergelombang akan kujadikan gelombang asli yang bertebaran dimana – mana. Tapi, untuk kali ini saja. Aku biarkan.

Aku melirik lingkungan sekitarku. Diriku terbaring lemas di bawah tenda. Belakangku adalah pohon rindang. Sayang, tertutup debu – debu salju. Banyak orang – orang berlalu lalang. Tapi banyak juga yang terbaring lemas sepertiku. Darah segar mengalir dari masing – masing tubuh mereka. Aku beruntung, yang terluka dalam diriku adalah kakiku. Maaf, aku salah. Aku juga sama seperti mereka. Yang terluka adalah_** lumbung hatiku**_.

Dari jauh, Aku bisa melihat berpuluh – puluh asap hitam. Masih berlangsungkah? Tiada akhir untuk perang ini ? tiada akhir untuk penderitaan kami? Perang, perang, dan perang.

Aku melirik wajah Rune. Rune menatap kepulan asap hitam tersebut. Matanya berkaca – kaca. Pengalamaan dan perasaan yang selama ini dia sembunyikan terkuak kembali. Ya, luka itu terbuka kembali. Aku ingin membelai si gadis rambut panjang ini, tapi apalah dayaku. Aku hanya bisa meratapi gadis itu.

Berharap ada sesuatu yang dapat mengalihkan pandanganku dari Rune. Aku melihat langit. Mendung, gelap, dingin. Ah, ini hanya memperdalam saja. Memperdalam penderitaanku.

.

.

.

* * *

**1770-World War**

Dunia diambang kehancuran. Maaf, yang benar .. diambang ujung pedang. Pertanyaannya ujung pedang siapa?

Aku memasukan pedang ku dalam sarungnya. Pedang tipis dan cukup panjang, Rapier. Seperti biasa, rapier itu ku bawa dengan genggaman di tangan kiriku.

Lima belas menit yang lalu, adalah jam latihan pedang khusus wanita. Begitulah sistem di perguruan ini.

Monarchy's Rakuzan. Sebuah perguruan dengan sistem asrama. Perguruan dibawah kendali sang Raja sendiri. Kerajaan Rakuzan. Disini kami, baik pria maupun perempuan menjalani aktivitas yang telah ditentukan. Baru satu bulan aku masuk di perguruan ini. Masih terasa asing.

" Yo, Etria. " sapa seseorang yang menepuk pundak ku dari belakang. Aku menoleh. Rambut coklat panjang, bergelombang. Pita kecil di sisi kirinya. Rune.

" Rune. " balasku. Rune tersenyum kecil.

" Wajahmu kok tegang sekali? "

Aku menatap jendela dibelakang Rune. Meraba – raba wajahku. Tegang?

" Masa' ?" kataku. Rune mengangguk.

" Apa perguruan ini masih terasa asing bagimu? " tanya kembali Rune. Rune segera mengambil satu langkah dariku. Rambutnya yang panjang dan bergelombang itu menari – menari indah mengikuti arus geraknya. " Kau tidak apa ? "

Aku menggeleng. Sembari membandingkan Rune dengan diriku. Rambut coklat, panjang, dan bergelombang di tiap helainya. Rune memang cantik. Aku menatap diriku dari pantulan cermin kaca. Rambut panjang, hitam. Bergelombang bagian bawah saja. Wajahku selalu tegang. Juga watak ku yang pendiam. Berbeda dengan Rune yang ceria.

" Rune ... " kataku dengan suara lirih. Rune menoleh dengan senyumnya yang selalu terpapar. " Tidak jadi. " paparku lagi. Rune menaikan salah satu alisnya.

" Kalau ada hal yang meresahkan, katakan saja. " kata Rune. Sembari mendahuluiku. Lalu menghilang setelah berbelok ke koridor lain. Aku memperlambat langkahku, berharap dapat menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya. Yang selalu meresahkanku. Langkahku terhenti. Sepertinya aku menemukan kuncinya. Aku trauma ?

Hari berlalu begitu saja. Tapi, apa yang kurasakan masih belum berlalu. Ini hanya tanda – tanda badai itu akan datang.

Aku duduk termenung di dekat jendela. Malam serasa begitu lama. Bulan yang nampak juga bersinar cukup terang. Begitu menoleh kearah kamar, Rune sudah tidur. Waktu menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Mimpi buruk yang selalu mendatangiku, terus bergemuruh. Muak aku. Apa aku bisa lepas dari cengkraman ini?

.

.

.

**Lima tahun kemudian. **

Pembentukan divisi. Divisi yang kami pilih akan berdampak besar pada tugas kami. Sebagai murid perguruan Monarchy. Juga sebagai prajurit Rakuzan. Aku salah satunya. Upacara dan berbagai sakral dimulai. Berikutnya, adalah peringkat sepuluh besar prajurit, yang akan direkrut sebagai battle-front;

" _LUIS ARBOUND... DAVIN BERDICH ... ESTHERIA ... "_. Astaga, aku terpilih menjadi sepuluh besar Yang terpilih. Lekas aku maju ke depan. Rune terlihat senang, dia berkali – kali menangis terisak. Lebih baik daripada menyorakiku. Begitu selesai pemanggilan. Ditutupi dengan pemberian jubah pada prajurit resmi sepuluh besar.

Aku berdiri tepat didepan seorang pemuda dengan mahkota emasnya. Bersurai emas. Mata heterokromnya menatapku dengan tajam. Berusaha menguak diriku.

Aku berlutut didepannya. Mengalihkan pandanganya. Mencoba untuk fokus pada upacara sakral ini. Pedang bertitah menundukanku. Kilatannya sangat tajam. Dua jendral dibelakang kami mengucapkan sesuatu, yang bahkan tidak kupedulikan. Jubah merah dengan lambang Rakuzan dipakaikan padaku. Lencana emas mengkilap indah dan tegas di dadaku. Kami berdiri, kemudian berbalik menghadap Raja. Raja Akashi Seijuurou. The last Heir.

_**I was pointed as the first Dual-Blade Master. And the Battle-front Secondary. **_

_**My job was pretty difficulties. Although Rune was always help me. **_

_**I cannot disturb her everytime. She was pointed as the archery. **_

_**Good enough. I never met her anymore...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" Bagaimana dengan pasukan yang kau kirim ke daerah barat daya? " tanya kopral padaku. Dia melihat berbagai macam kertas laporan yang menumpuk di meja.

" Masih dalam perjalanan, sir. Tapi, sekitar empal puluh persen. Kami sudah berhasil beberapa bandit disana. " jawabku. Kopral mengangguk dan menyuruhku untuk pergi.

Berjalan di koridor gedung battle-front memang menjenuhkan. Sepertiku, sudah lima orang yang melewatiku selalu menunjukan rasa hormatnya padaku dengan menundukan kepala. Ini menggangguku. Bahkan salah satu kenalanku dulu, juga menunjukan rasa hormatnya padaku. Kubalas dengan senyuman tipis. Jenuh sekali disini.

" Estheria. " sapa seseorang dari arah belakangku. Aku menoleh saja. Dua pemuda, yang satu pendek yang satunya lagi tinggi. Reo Mibuchi, Kepala Sektor Battle-Front. Juga, Akashi Seijuurou. Raja Rakuzan.

" Tuan Reo. Yang mulia. " balasku dengan suara lirih. Apa yang mereka lakukan disini? Kalo tuan Reo sih wajar, tapi ... sebelahnya itu lho.

" Estheria, ya. Komandan ketiga Battle-front. Pemegang kendali _dual-blade_. Dia yang saya bicarakan tadi. " kata Reo pada Akashi. Akashi menatapku terus. Raja aneh. Heterokromnya seakan ingin menguak diriku.

" Bawa dia ke ruanganku. " katanya sembari meninggalkanku dengan Reo. Reo tersenyum padaku, lalu menuntunku. Ke sebuah ruangan dengan langit – langit yang tinggi. Dua – tiga lukisan yang besar. Juga pemuda bersurai merah. " duduklah. "katanya.

Aku duduk. Yang mulia juga duduk. Tuan Reo berdiri dibelakangnya.

" Aku banyak mendengar tentangmu. " Akashi memainkan kertas – kertas di meja. Sekilas yang kulihat, itu adalah informasi tentang diriku. " Ada hal yang harus kubicarakan denganmu. Dan ini sangat darurat. " katanya lagi.

" Sungguh kehormatan bagiku untuk dapat bicara denganmu. " kataku sebagai bualan belaka.

" ... " Akashi terdiam sejenak. " Ku dengar, kau mengerahkan semua pasukanmu untuk pemberantasan bandit di tiga desa. "

" Benar, Your Majesty. "

" tak terpikirkah siapa yang akan menjagamu atau mendampingimu jika suatu saat terjadi sesuatu? Atau kau tidak mau bergabung dengan divisi lain untuk membantumu? "

" Tidak, Your Majesty. "

" kalau begitu, masalah ini tidak cocok untukmu. Kau bisa pergi sekarang. " katanya. Aku kesal, sudah dua kali dalam sehari aku disuruh pergi setelah tidak berguna.

" Your Majesty, apa masalah itu? Bukankah itu darurat, jika boleh. Saya dual-Blade master akan ikut serta. Tidak peduli seberapa kuatnya masalah itu. " kataku.

Akashi terdiam sejenak. " aku akan kesusahan jika komandan ketiga Battle-frontku tidak ada. ".

" Aku dapat membawa serta beberapa pasukanku yang tersisa. Perencanaan dua jam lagi. Mohon ikut sertakan diriku. " kataku sembari menundukan kepala.

Akashi menghela napas dengan berat, lalu." Baiklah, ini masalahnya. Sebuah wabah menyerang dua desa di arah selatan. Sehari sebelum wabah menyerang, ditandai dengan kematian hasil panen yang mendadak. Juga cuaca yang ekstrim dibawah titik beku. " kata Reo. Akashi berjalan mengambil map dunia. Lalu menunjuk letak masalah itu.

" Desa Ordea, dan Morde. Terletak di bagian selatan. Dihimpit dua gunung. Penghasil coklat terbaik dikerajaan kita. Tapi, dengan adanya wabah ini. Sudah tidak lagi." Kata Akashi. Aku mengangguk mengerti.

" Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi kesana dengan dua pasukan elit-ku. Kami akan meneliti disana selama beberapa hari. " kataku sembari akan pergi.

" Tidak, aku dan Reo akan ikut. Sebagai Raja, ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku. Reo ! Siapkan kuda. Estheria ! kau harus segera bersiap – siap. Kita berangkat siang ini. " titahnya menutup pertemuan.

Aku segera berlari kecil. Menuju ruanganku tentunya. Kertas – kertas laporan masih menumpuk. Sudahlah, nanti bisa kuselesaikan. Di ruang sebelah, sudah berdiri dua pasukan elitku. Yang satu perempuan, Rose. Dan seorang pemuda, Rey. Mereka berdua pasukan elitku sekaligus muridku. Tentu saja keahlian mereka dual-blade sepertiku.

Gadis berambut pendek mendatangiku. Rose.

" Ada apa? kenapa terburu – buru ? "

" Siapkan kuda dan perlengkapan kalian. Kita ada tugas di daerah dingin. Kita akan berangkat dua jam lagi. Sekarang ! " seruku. Mereka segera pergi. Aku memakai jubahku. Menyiapkan dua rapierku. Berpikir, sejak kapan mereka terbiasa dengan titah mendadak. Mungkin, dariku. Dari dulu aku sering mendadak berganti pemikiran.

Kuda hitam. Kakinya tegap. Suara derapnya sangat tegas dan indah. Larinya cepat. Aku naik ke kudaku. Sengaja kuberi nama Nero karena hitam dalam bahasa Italia adalah Nero. Secepatnya, aku disusul Rose dan Ray dengan kuda coklat mereka.

" Kapten, akan kemana kita ? " tanya Rey. Ini cukup menjengkelkan Rose. Biasanya Rey tidak pernah se-polite begitu kepadanya.

" Desa Ordea dan Morde. Di bagian selatan pulau. Desa penghasil coklat terbaik di kerajaan kita. " jawabku.

" Hanya kita bertiga? " tanya Rey lagi. Dua perempatan muncul di kepala Rose.

" Tidak. " kataku. Seketika itu, Akashi dan Reo datang dari arah yang berlawanan. " Yang Mulia, dan jenderalnya. ". Rey dan Rose melongo melihat kedatangan Akashi dan Reo.

" Kalian sudah siap? " tanya Reo. " Ayo, segera berangkat. "

.

.

_Derapan kuda ini seindah proklame – mu _

_Tarian rambutku yang berkibar indah sehitam hatiku .._

_Darah yang mengalir di sepanjang nadiku ini semerah matamu .._

_Kilatan pedangku sesilau gerakanku ... _

_._

_._

* * *

**_Rintangan pertama kami. Aku tidak tahu bahaya apa yang datang, tapi .. jika itu nasibku, takdirku, alasanku, dosaku bisa dibilang begitu. aku tidak ada penyesalan. hanya, kenanganku yang hilang ini adalah satu - satunya alasan aku hidup. satu - satunya, aku bahkan lupa apa yang menyebabkan kenanganku hilang. _**

**_Hujan belum turun. langit menyongsong kedatangan sinar matahari. kenanganku tersembunyi dibalik awan gelap, namun yang kudapat awan putih dengan sisi innocent-nya. sisi itu membuatku muak, ingin kunoda dengan berbagai macam warna. merah, misalnya. sekilas, aku melirik dan ingat dengan pemuda bersurai merah. Akashi. pasti indah, jika merahnya kupaparkan diantara awan putih itu. menambah hiasan untuk kenanganku. _**

**_TBC _**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Maaf, penjelasan untuk OC-nya kurang jelas. tapi, mohon kritik dan saran yang bisa membantu Author. Author akan berterima kasih sekali. salam baca, Reader terhormat. **

**- Sincerely, Scarlet - **


	2. chap 2 - DarkBlue and So

**A bit late, Sorry. **

* * *

**_Mungkin, aku terlalu posesif pada diriku ..._**

**_mungkin diriku inilah, yang membuatku hidup_**

**_apa harus kukatakan, 'alasan'?_**

**_apa aku harus-_**

**- Desa Ordea -  
**

Angin senyup berhembus. Langit gelap menambah mendungnya hati ini. Tanaman mati semua. Semati yang ada di hatiku. Beberapa tenda didirikan. Isinya adalah orang – orang yang tidak beruntung karena terbungkus kain putih.

" Uph. Baunya gak enak. ... " keluh Rose. Aku mencium bau busuk. Gas metana ? Hidrogen ? entahlah, aku tidak tahu.

" sebelumnya, kami sudah mengirim dua puluh tabib kami untuk mengobati mereka. Sepertinya, wabah terus berlangsung. " kata Reo.

" aku akan mencoba bertanya pada salah satu kepala tabib. " kata Akashi. Mereka berdua, maksudku Reo dan Akashi segera pergi.

" Kalian, periksa semua lingkungan disekitar sini. Tapi jangan terlalu jauh. Aku akan pergi ke arah luar desa. ". Rey dan Rose mengangguk. Aku tahu, mereka dapat diandalkan.

Diluar desa. Tampak seperti dataran kematian. Sungguh, ini bukan kali pertamanya aku melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

Aku mendekati sebuah tanaman. Ku raba. Kucium. Seperti yang kuduga, ini penyakit. Dan menular. Aku melihat kelopak bunga. Berbintik – bintik. Racun? Jamur?

" Kau sedang apa? " tanya seorang pemuda. Aku menoleh. Surai merah.

" Your Majesty, aku hanya meneliti keadaan diluar desa. " jawabku. " Ini yang kutemukan. ". Aku memberikan kelopak bunga pada tuan Akashi.

" Ini ... " Akashi menatapku kembali. " Aku akan kembali ke tenda. Kau jangan pergi terlalu jauh. " titahnya. Aku mengangguk. Setelah melihatnya pergi. Aku hanya diam. Menunggu waktu yang tepat.

Aku segera pergi. Berlari menuju dalamnya hutan. Kuambil peluit. Lalu kutiup. Ini untuk memanggil kudaku. Setengah menit berlari, kudaku sudah berlari mengejarku. Dengan tangkas, aku melompat menaiki Nero.

" Bagus, Nero. Cepat. Ikuti bau ini. " aku memberi tanganku didepan hidungnya. Dia berlari dengan begitu cepat, tanda bahwa dia mengerti.

Sementara itu, Rose dan Rey.

" Are, tadi itu bunyi peluit ... Ketua kan? " kata Rose.

" Rose, Rose. Masa' kau tidak bisa membedakan ciri khas bunyi peluit ketua ? " sindir Rey. Rose langsung menimpuknya. " Yang tadi itu ... tentu saja bunyi peluit ... ke-...tua ... ? Hah ! " seru Rey. Mereka segera pergi untuk melapor pada Reo yang tak jauh dari mereka.

Derap kuda ku semakin lambat. Sepertinya hampir sampai. Ini bukan berarti, Nero lemah. Nero tahu tempatnya. Dia partnerku. Dia sepertiku, secepat kilatan rapierku. Dan selambat target yang telah kukenai.

Aku turun dari Nero. Lalu mengusap kepalanya.

" Bagus, Nero. Tunggu disini. Jika ada apa – apa, sembunyi. Tetaplah waspada, aku akan pergi dulu. " kataku. Sembari meninggalka dia. Aku meneliti lingkungan sekitarku. Disini lebih buruk. Bahkan tanamannya berubah menjadi abu sewaktu ku raba sebentar.

" Parah ... " kata Akashi. Aku tersentak. Bagaimana ? seharusnya dibelakangku tidak ada orang. Akashi melirik ku. " Kan sudah kubilang untuk tidak pergi terlalu jauh. "

" Maaf. " balasku.

" Tak apa, kali ini kulepaskan. Karena kita menemukan inti masalahnya. " kata Akashi.

" Eh ? ". Akashi menunjuk sebuah danau beku, dengan daratan yang terletak ditengah – tengah nya.

" Itu ... "

" Iya, begitu kita cabut akarnya. Wabah ini akan berhenti menular. Tapi, itu artinya kita mendekati kematian. " kata Akashi.

" Biar aku saja. " aku melangkah maju. Namun dihentikan oleh Akashi.

" Kan sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau kehilangan komandan lagi. " kata nya.

" Lalu, kalau tidak dihentikan. Wabah ini akan- " Akashi menyelaku.

" Bisa. " Akashi mengambil sebilah busur dan panah. Diarahkan targetnya akar tersebut. Liukan akar dan gerakannya yang gesit susah untuk ditarget. Akar wabah.

Begitu panah dilepaskan. Panah melesat dengan cepat. Menembus tepat di inti akar tersebut. Liukan dan gerakannya berhenti. Wabah berhenti.

" Selesai. " kata Akashi. " sekarang tinggal memberi bantuan pada warga – warga. " katanya. Akashi segera menaiki kuda. " Kau juga kembalilah. ". Aku mengangguk.

Melihat punggung Akashi yang berjalan pergi. Aku berpikir, apa kau juga bisa memusnahkan akar wabah yang menyelimutiku ?

.

.

.

_That's way ..._

_I owe you one, My Majesty._

* * *

Aku rindu sinar mentari ini. Begitu kubuka jendela kamarku. Tercium samar- samar harumnya pagi. Maaf, salah. Seharusnya begitu. Tapi entah kenapa tercium bau sedap coklat. Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Begitu kubuka, telah berdiri Rose dengan membawa secangkir minuman.

" Pagi, Ketua. Ehe, pagi – pagi begini enaknya minum coklat panas kan? " Rose masuk lalu meletakan minuman tersebut di meja.

" Lagi? Bukan nya kemarin malam sudah minum beberapa gelas coklat? " tukasku. Rose berdehem sebentar.

" Ketua, pemberian adalah rezki lho. Tidak boleh disia – siakan. Apalagi ini coklat terenak. " balasnya.

Yup, seminggu setelah penyelesaian wabah di desa Ordea dan Morde, mereka mengirim coklat dalam jumlah banyak kepada kami. Sekarang wilayah ku, dilanda wabah coklat.

Aku meneguk coklat panas itu. Manis. Pahit. Hangat. Begitu melegakan. Aku pernah membaca sebuah buku, bahwa coklat itu seperti rasa cinta. Puih, yang benar saja. Ini biasa saja, nikmat.

" Oh iya, laporan dari pasukan yang Ketua kirim ke Barat Daya telah sampai. Ketua diminta untuk memberi perintah selanjutnya dan secepatnya. " kara Rose sebelum dia menutup pintu kamarku.

" Taruh saja di meja, sebentar lagi aku kesana. " balasku.

* * *

**Skip time - **

" Um ? rasanya ada yang aneh ... " kataku.

" Apa ? " serentak Rose dan Rey.

" Kenapa bandit – bandit yang seharusnya berada di sekitar Barat daya pulau ada yang tertangkap di perbatasan utara kota Allego ? " kataku.

" entah, ya. Ini laporan dari pasukan disana. " kata Rose dengan nada feminim. Rey mengerutkan alisnya pada Rose. Rose yang tahu hal itu menunjukan senyum kemenangan. Aku tahu, Rose tidak suka sifat ke-polite-an Rey.

" Rumit ... persedian disana cukup, pasukan sama sekali tidak ada yang terluka, beberapa tabib sudah sampai disana untuk waspada pada tiap detik bahaya. Tapi, bandit yang ditangkap mencapai perbatasan sebuah kota adalah fatal. Aku belum memikirkan rencana terbaiknya. " keluhku. Rose dan Rey saling bertatapan.

" Bagaimana kalau anda mengirim salah satu dari kami ke Kota Allego untuk memimpin pengintaian ? lebih efektif, dengan begitu akan kami lapor info yang berhasil kami dapat. " kata Rey dengan nada polite-nya. Rose menggembungkan pipinya.

" Setuju. Salah satu dari kalian bisa bersiap – siap. Lalu lapor kepadaku. Sebelumnya aku akan melapor pada Komandan Reo. " balasku. Rey tersenyum kemenangan, Rose mengalihkan pandangannya.

Aku melangkah keluar ruangan. Terdengar suara diskusi Rose dan Rey. Aku tahu, mereka bisa diandalkan.

Mereka berkata dengan lantang." Gunting ... Batu .. Kertas ! ". Aku ber-sweatdrop. Maaf, kutarik kembali kata – kataku. Mereka orang yang paling humor di divisiku.

Koridor terlihat sepi. Di beberapa pintu – pintu yang kulewati. Ada satu pintu yang besar dan terbuka lebar. Itu ruangan Komandan Reo. Aku masuk dan mendapati Reo tengah minum sesuatu lalu seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang juga ikut meneguk minuman tersebut.

" Pagi, Komandan dan Yang Mulia. " sapaku.

" Oh, pagi E-chan. " balas Reo dengan senyum yang mengembang. E-chan ? tidak masalah bagiku. " Ada apa ? " tanya nya. Yang Mulia, Akashi hanya duduk meneguk minuman.

" ingin melapor, Komandan. " balasku. Aku memberikan kertas laporan pada Reo. Reo termangut – mangut begitu membaca laporan. Mendadak, kertas di ambil oleh Akashi.

" Ah, Yang Mulia. " tegur si Reo. Tapi, Akashi tetap membaca dengan serius.

" tindakan yang kau ambil apa ? " tanya Akashi.

" Aku mengambil tindakan berdasarkan pendapat pasukan elitku. Mengirim salah satu dari pasukan elit-ku untuk mengintai di kota Allego. " jawabku.

" Begitu, bukan tindakan yang bagus. Tapi, juga bukan tindakan yang buruk. " tukasnya. Seperti biasa, dia berkata hal yang menyebalkan.

" Jika mereka telah mendapat infonya. Aku, secara pribadi akan memimpin langsung pemberantasan. Diperkirakan Kota Allego adalah markas besar para bandit. " tambahku.

" Begitu, bukan perkiraan yang bagus. Tapi, juga bukan perkiraan yang buruk. " tukasnya lagi. Sudahlah, aku capek mengurusi tiap kalimatnya.

" Lalu .. " lanjutku. " Bagaimana dengan Yang Mulia. Tindakan apa yang akan diambil Yang Mulia ? Sehingga, saya bisa mempertimbangkan kembali tindakan saya. " cetusku. Butuh waktu untuk mencari sesuatu sejenis sespesies sekindom dan sebodoh – bodohnya barang bernama Trump Card.

Akashi berdehem. " aku setuju dengan tindakanmu yang pertama. Mengirim utusan untuk melakukan pengintaian. Untuk tindakanmu yang kedua, aku tidak mau kehilangan komandan ketiga ku lagi. Maka, aku dan Reo akan ikut. " jawabnya.

Astaga, ini bukan Trump Card lagi. Ini Trap Card. Andai aku tidak mengatakan akan memimpin langsung pemberantasan. Tidak akan terjadi hal seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi ?

Aku sedang menaiki kudaku, Nero. Dengan Reo dan Akashi dibelakangku. Lalu, Rey yang tak jauh di depanku. Bicara soal Rose, dia ngambek. Kalah suit. Hening dan jenuh sekali disini.

" Setelah jalan setapak ini, kita akan sampai di perkemahan utama. " kata Rey yang mengawali pembicaraan sekaligus mengakhirinya.

Kuda berjalan begitu lama. Lama – lama aku dapat melihat ujung tenda,

Begitu turun dari kuda. Salah satu pasukanku mendatangiku.

" Ketua, terima kasih telah datang. " katanya.

" Langsung saja ke intinya. " tukasku. Dia mengangguk.

" Kami telah mengirim beberapa utusan untuk melakukan pengintaian. Tapi, info masih belum ditemukan. Kota luas dan ramai, tidak ada tanda – tanda bandit disana. " kata nya. Aku, Akashi dan Reo melihat baik – baik peta kota beserta letak – letak utusan yang mengintai. Bicara tentang Rey, dia tengah menjaga kuda kami.

" Kenapa bagian selatan kota tidak ada utusan ? " tanya ku.

" sudah. tapi, kata utusan yang kami utus mengatakan bahwa disana tidak akan ada bandit. Bagian selatan kota adalah bagian terbawah kota. Maksudnya, sisi jelek kota. Yang ada hanyalah orang miskin, gelandangan, dll. " jawab nya.

" Aku, Reo dan Estheria akan mengintai disana. Kau bisa fokus pada pekerjaanmu. " kata Akashi secara tiba – tiba..

" Ba-baik, Yang Mulia. " dia membungkuk lalu pergi.

* * *

Gerbang kota begitu tinggi. Dengan patung penjaga di kedua sisinya. Jeruji nya memberi kesan tegas. Kokoh dan tegap. Seperti baru dibangun. Walaupun gerbang kerajaan lebih besar dan ... yeah, kau tahu lah. Banyak pernak – pernik patung disisinya.

Berbeda dengan keadaan kerajaan Rakuzan. Dimana tiap sudut selalu ada patung. Jalan – jalan nya sangat tertata rapi dengan hiasan bunga di sisinya. Lampu – lampu berkesan asian retro tak kalah juga. Toko – toko dan perumahan dibedakan. Sehingga alur lalu lintas tidak bertabrakan. Sedangkan kota Allego ... berbeda jauh. Tiap sudut adalah poster baik berupa kritikan, ajakan, dan lainnya. Jalan kotor, becek, dan berlumpur. Bunga ? ini sih lebih mirip kulit pisang yang diinjak habis – habisan. Lampu nya biasa terkadang mati terkadang hidup mendadak. Toko dan perumahan tercampur habis.

Kami (Aku, Reo dan Akashi) berjalan mengitari kota. Begitu melihat pantulan diriku di salah satu kaca. Aku bisa melihat diriku seutuhnya. Rambut hitam, panjang, memakai jubah. Sama seperti dulu. Apakah waktu dalam diriku telah berhenti ? _yeah,_ setidaknya aku mengikat rambutku kesamping.

" Um? E-chan, ada apa? " tanya Reo begitu menoleh kebelakang. Membuyarkan lamunanku.

" Tidak ada. Maaf, ayo lanjutkan. " jawabku. Reo mengangguk lalu berjalan lagi, Akashi menatapku sekilas. Aku cuek saja, sudah biasa itu alasanku saat ini.

Kota Allego bagian selatan. Kesanku pertama, lebih buruk dari yang kupikirkan.

" Parah. " gumam Reo. Setuju sekali. Belum lagi, kami disambut dengan bau yang entah kenapa aku ingin lari.

Itu hanya disambut saja. Ada pertunjukan didepan kami. Baru setengah jalan. Sudah ada sebuah kejadian.

PRANG. Sebuab kaca pecah. Keluar seorang pemuda yang memakai rompi dan penutup wajah. Dia membawa sesuatu yang dibungkus.

" Tunggu ! pencuri ! " seru seorang bapak – bapak yang keluar dari arah rumah pemilik kaca pecah itu. Aku segera berlari mendahului yang lain. Diikuti Reo dan ... Akashi tidak. Dia hanya menatapku sembari memalingkan wajah begitu saja.

" Sudah kubilang, aku tidak ingin kehilangan komandan ketiga lagi .. ." gumamnya dengan suara lirih.

.

Kembali ke topik diriku.

Aku mengejar dengan kecepatan penuh. Reo berlari mengejarku dengan antusias. Bisa kulihat pemuda itu mulai kehilangan tenaga nya. Larinya tidak secepat tadi. Dia mengambil jalan pintas dengan berbelok di sebuah gang kecil. Aku ikut berbelok juga. _Lucky_, jalan buntu. Kali ini dia tidak bisa lari dari

Dia melompat dari dinding kiri-kanan. Lalu memotong sebuah tali yang menyangga diatas. Setelah itu, dia melompat hilang dari pandanganku. Dan ... sebuah beton batu, tiang – tiang penyangga berada tepat di atasku. Siap menindihku hingga diriku hancur. Sekilas Reo berteriak padaku. Kakiku tidak bisa bergerak.

Tidak, bukan saatnya panik. Aku bisa menghindari semua runtuhan itu. Aku mengeluarkan rapier dari dalam sarungnya . lalu, Aku melompat mengikuti gerak pemuda tadi. Lompat dari dinding kiri ke kanan dan sebaliknya. Tiang – tiang besi penyangga yang berkarat dengan mudah kuhindari, beberapa kupotong dengan rapierku. Terakhir adalah beton besi, cukup besar. Kupercepat lompatanku. Kuraba sebuah ujung dinding sebagai penahan. Untunglah, tidak ada luka. Reo mendapati diriku bergelantungan diantara penyangga yang bertahan disana.

" Komandan, kita kehilangan jejaknya. " gumamku seolah tidak terjadi apa – apa. seolah hal ini sudah biasa. Seolah, aku tidak takut mati.

Reo terdiam sejenak. Lalu tersenyum kecil.

" Kita akan lepaskan pencuri tersebut. Kau terluka ? " tanya Reo.

Aku mengecek sebentar diriku. " Tidak ada. " jawabku.

" Kalau begitu turunlah, kita harus segera melapor pada Yang Mulia. " kata Reo. Kedua tangannya dibuka lebar – lebar padaku.

" Untuk apa ? " tanyaku sembari menunjuk kedua tangan Reo.

" Jatuhlah,aku akan menangkapmu. " kata Reo.

Lompat dari satu dinding ke dinding lain. Dan jatuh tepat disebelah Reo. " Nggak usah, nanti merepotkan. " gumamku. Reo tersenyum kecil.

Di pertigaan, Akashi tengah berdiri disana.

" Lama. " kata nya.

" Maaf. Kami tidak berhasil menangkapnya. Dan malah terjebak dalam perangkapnya." Kata Reo. Akashi melirikku. Lalu dia menghela napas.

" Kita akan mencari penginapan, Reo pimpin jalan. Kau yang memutuskan kita akan menginap dimana. " titahnya. Reo segera berjalan memimpin kami.

Aku hanya diam melihat lingkungan sekitar. Tidak ada tanda – tanda bandit. Suasananya juga dingin, lembab, dan sepi. Seperti tidak ada kehidupan.

Sejenak Akashi melirikku lagi.

" ada apa ? " tanyaku membalas tatapannya.

" ... hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Jangan bertindak gegabah. " kata Akashi. Kesal, seharusnya aku tidak bertanya seperti itu. Dia tahu apa ?

Reo memberiku kunci kamar.

" Ini kunci kamarmu. Kita bersebelahan. Jadi kalau ada apa – apa, kau bisa mengatakan pada kami. " kata Reo. Aku mengangguk. Kulihat kunci tua itu. Kamar nomor enam. Huh?

Kukunci kamarku. Kurebahkan diriku. Sungguh kasur yang nyaman dan hangat. Mungkin aku akan menghabiskan waktuku untuk tidur pulas. Cukup pulas setelah semua kejadian akhir – akhir ini.

Tok Tok. Pintu kamarku diketuk. Tidak juga, aku membuka mataku dengan malas. Kubuka pintu tersebut. Akashi membawa roti dan segelas susu.

" Makanlah, dari tadi kamu belum makan, bukan ? " gumamnya. Aku mengangguk.

" Terima kasih, Yang Mulia. " balasku.

" Akashi saja, tidak apa. " katanya. Cukup asing bagiku untuk memanggil langsung namanya. Ya, sudahlah. Masalah kecil. Aku menaruh nampan dengan makanan diatasnya tersebut di meja. Begitu berbalik, dia sudah tidak ada. Maklum, ngapain berdiri di depan kamarku. Aku menutup pintu kamarku. Makanan kubiarkan begitu saja. Belum lima menit aku duduk di kursi. Pintu di ketuk kembali. Dengan jalan gontai, aku membuka pintu tersebut.

Reo.

" E-chan, ini laporan yang baru saja sampai. " kata Reo sembari memberiku gulungan kertas. Aku mengangguk.

" Terima kasih, komandan. " balasku. Reo tersenyum kecil sebelum dia pergi.

Sekali lagi, kututup pintu kamarku. Dengan enggannya aku membuka gulungan tersebut.

_Hasil laporan dari pusat base :_

_Kota Allego bagian barat, Tidak ada._

_Kota Allego bagian Timur, Tidak ada._

_Kota Allego bagian utara, Tidak ada._

_Kota Allego bagian Selatan. Unknown._

_Sebanyak lima belas pasukan sudah diutus untuk mengintai. Tapi sampai saat ini tidak ada info._

_Harap mengambil tindakan selanjutnya. _

_ -Rey_

Aku menghela napas dengan berat. Kugulung kembali kertas tersebut. Lalu kutaruh di meja dekat nampan makananku yang sudah dingin. Aku melihat bulan dari dalam jendela. Malam. Begitu melihat jam, jam telah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam.

" Yosh. " gumamku. Aku memakai sepatu boot tinggiku yang biasa kupakai. Tidak lupa kusisingkan dua rapierku. Untuk berjaga – jaga, aku memakai jubah. Sebelumnya kuikat rambutku agar tidak mengangguku. Kubuka jendela kamar, memperhatikan suasana terlebih dahulu. Sepi dan dingin. Cocok, untuk melakukannya sekarang. Penyamaran dan Pengintaian tidak akan susah. Aku keluar dari kamar melalui jendela. Kututup dulu jendelaku. Lalu melompat dari dinding satu ke dinding lain. Begitu sampai di tanah. Aku berlari menuju gang kecil. Mengintai daerah sekitar. Tidak ada yang aneh, hanya ... aku memiliki resiko tinggi. Apa yang akan dikatakan anak buah, komandan, dan Yang Mulia Akashi jika mendapatiku mati konyol disini? Huh, bahkan ini juga pertanyaan konyol. Sekonyol apapun itu, aku harus mencoba dahulu. Mungkin aku bisa mendapat info tinggi disini.

Melewati pertigaan kecil, berbelok ke arah kanan. Lalu, mendadak berhenti. Apa yang kulihat? Tidak, sebenarnya aku berhenti karena apa yang kudengar. Sebuah suara mengatakan, " Kau sedang apa? " suara yang kukenal. Bernada tinggi dan berat layaknya memiliki beban berat sepanjang hidupnya. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Pemuda bersurai merah tengah berdiri di belakangku sambil mengapitkan tangannya.

" Yang Mulia ... " gumamku lirih. Bagaimana bisa? Oh, pasti bisa. Karena ini bukan kali pertamanya dia mengikutiku.

" Aku tanya lagi, kau sedang apa ? " tanya Akashi. Aku terdiam sejenak.

" Melakukan pengintaian. " jawabku. Disini aku sedikit _gambling_, dan main jujur.

Ho, selarut begini ?" tanya nya lagi. Aku mengangguk. "Apa yang membuatmu melakukan tindakan ini ? laporan gulungan kertas itukah?". Aku mengangguk. Akashi menghela napas. " apa kau masih ingat yang pernah kunyatakan padamu? ". Aku ... mengangguk. " Apa ? " tanya nya.

" _aku tidak ingin kehilangan komandan ketiga ku lagi .._ " kataku. Akashi mengangguk.

" Lalu tindakanmu ini jelas – jelas menentangku. Apa aku benar ? " tanya Akashi. Aku mengangguk.

" Tapi, walau beresiko berat. Setidaknya bisa menda " mulutku langsung dibungkam Akashi. Akashi menarikku lalu menundukan diriku dibalik dinding.

" Ssst... " katanya. Sejenak aku terlihat _shock_. Tanganku sudah merinding memegang rapier. Layaknya siap menerkam mangsa. Tapi, kujauhkan pikiran itu. Terdengar suara seseorang.

" Oi, pengiriman sudah siap. Apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya ? " tanya nya. Yang satu menjawab, " Kita tunggu perintah bos dulu. ". Bos? Bos bandit kah?

" Oiya, katanya kereta yang membawa pengiriman akan terlambat sejam lagi. Kenapa? " tanya pemuda tersebut. Yang satu menjawab lagi, " jalur barat diambil alih oleh pasukan dari kerajaan Rakuzan. Mereka ingin menangkap kita, para bandit. Oleh karena itu, kita akan mengambil jalur lawannya. Jalur Timur gerbang. ". Dengan ini, kita mendapat info terpusat. Belum kami sempat berpikir begitu. Pemuda tersebut bertanya lagi, " Apa bos juga ikut? ". Yang satu menjawab, "Tentu saja. Kau tahu, kan? Bos tidak mau tinggal di tempat yang tidak aman lagi. ". Sekali tembak, tiga burung terkena. Pertama, hasil rampasan. Kedua, para bandit. Ketiga, si bos.

Mereka, para bandit berlalu begitu saja. Akashi melepaskan tangannya yang membungkam mulutku. Aku segera berdiri.

" Kita dapat info tanpa harus berkeliling kota. " kataku dengan nada sinis. Akashi mengalihkan pandangan nya dariku. Kami berdua kembali ke penginapan. Dan tepat di depan sana, kami berdua diomeli Reo. Lalu melaporkan yang sebenarnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sejam kemudian, Reo pergi menghubungi pusat base. Aku dan Akashi berjaga – jaga di sekitar gerbang timur. Sesuai kata – kata para bandit, disana sudah siap kereta pengangkut. Jumlahnya tidak lebih dari tujuh. Selang beberapa menit, pasukan utama datang berjaga diatas pohon. Pasukan yang dipimpin Rey berada di akhir jalan Timur. Pasukan pertahanan oleh Reo ditaruh di sekitar hutan luar. Sebagain pertahanan terakhir agar dapat menangkap sisa bandit. Dengan ini kami punya tiga pertahanan.

" Siap siaga semua ! " seru Reo memberi komando. Aku diberi tugas menjaga yang mulia, Akashi.

Hening sejenak. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun.

" Dengan begini, pemberantasan bandit pasti sukses. " gumamku. Akashi hanya diam melihat proses pemberantasan berlangsung.

Pertama kereta bandit telah keluar kota. Spontan, pasukan utama kami menghadang mereka. Terjadi perlawanan sengit, untunglah tidak ada yang terluka. Tapi, sang bos bandit tidak muncul – muncul juga. Pasukan yang dipimpin Rey ikut melawan dan memberantas. Semua sisa – sisa bandit ditangkap pasukan Reo. Hingga kereta terakhir, tidak ada tanda – tanda bos bandit.

" Kenapa bos mereka tidak muncul ? " tanya Rey sambil mengulas keringat yang membasahi wajahnya. Reo menggeleng kepala. " apa jangan – jangan, bos mereka keluar setelah kereta bandit berangkat ? " tanya Rey. Reo menggeleng kepala lagi. Lalu menatap kami berdua diatas bukit.

" Yang Mulia, ada yang salah. " gumamku lirih.

" Aku tahu. " balasnya. " Jangan bersembunyi dibalik semak – semak. Aku telah mengetahui keberadaanmu ! " serunya lagi. Aku menoleh kebelakang. Sosok pemuda berkulit hitam, rambut biru tua. Memakai rompi hitam. Dan dua buah dagger di kedua tangan nya. Aku segera mengambil rapierku.

" Ck, ketemu disini. " gumamku.

" Yo, raja. Dan ... " dia melirikku. " penjaganya. ": katanya. Cukup, ini membuatku kesal. Penjaga? Maaf saja, aku tidak serendah itu.

" Apa yang kau ingin kan? " tanya Akashi.

" apa ya~ uang? Wanita? Apa ya~ aku tidak tahu ... _rival_ mungkin .. " gumamnya dengan nada malas. Pemuda berkulit tan itu berjalan ke arah Akashi dengan langkah gontai. Aku segera berdiri di depan Akashi dengan mengusungkan rapierku. Pemuda itu berhenti sejenak memandangku. Dia menunjukan senyum sinisnya. Tuhan, aku berharap ada tusukan mendadak dari belakangnya yang menembus hingga darah pemuda itu mengenai wajahku. " Ck, minggir. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran ... " katanya. What a jerk, aku bukan wanita murahan yang bisa dimintai untuk pindah begitu saja. Selang beberapa menit, dan aku belum juga pindah tempat. Pemuda itu menghela napas. " mau bagaimana lagi .. " gumamnya. Begitu dia mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, begitu aku mencerna gumamnya. Pemuda itu melesat secepat kilat menghantam diriku dengan kakinya. Fortunately, aku berhasil menahan hantamannya dengan pedangku. Yeah, walaupun rasa sakit saat jatuh itu tidak enak. Setidaknya, tulangku tidak retak.

Aku tersungkur di tanah. Pedangku tersungkur cukup jauh dariku. Sejenak aku batuk. Begitu melihat sekitar, Akashi berada di belakangku. Dia menggenggam kedua lenganku. Dan membantuku berdiri.

" Kakimu terluka, Estheria. " katanya.

" Tidak apa. " balasku. Pemuda itu mendatangi kami.

" Well, well. Apa yang kutemukan? Seorang raja membantu penjaganya berdiri? Itu tidak lucu, yang lucu dan akan menjadi berita menarik. Adalah ... seorang raja menusuk penjaganya sendiri lalu bunuh diri. " kata pemuda itu. Mulutnya itu ... ingin sekali kubungkam dengan rantai ukuran gajah. Belum lama ketika aku akan menginjakkan kakiku untuk menyerang balik si pemuda itu, suara pistol ditembakkan dari belakang. Kami menoleh, itu tanda para bandit untuk mundur. Pemuda itu menghela napas. " Apa boleh buat, aku permisi dulu ... Yang Mulia. " katanya sembari membungkukkan badan. Lalu dia melirikku. " Namaku Aomine Daiki. Aku sedikit kecewa mendapati penjaga si raja adalah cewek yang bahkan tidak ada kemolekannya sama sekali. " katanya. Tiga perempatan mendarat di wajahku. Pemuda yang ngakunya bernama Aomine segera melesat semak belukar, dan hilang.

Aku menghela napas. Menandakan kelegaan, tapi dengan kondisi ku saat ini. Apakah bisa disebut kelegaan?

" Kalian baik – baik saja ? " kata Reo. Beberapa pasukannya membawakan kami sejenis kotak kayu berisikan obat. Aku mengangguk. Akashi segera mengambil perban dan membalut luka di kakiku. Semua terdiam. Entah itu pemandangan langka, atau apalah. Intinya, Akashi membalut lukaku. Dia raja dan aku hanya ... gadis.

Usai membalut. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih pada Akashi. Lalu kembali fokus pada misi.

" Kita berhasil menangkap beberapa bandit. Sayang, kita tidak mendapat ketuanya. " kata Rey. Kertas laporan diberikan padaku. Aku membaca isi laporan. Cukup singkat, intinya mencakup jumlah bandit, barang bandit, nama, dan .. sandera?

" Selain itu, kita berhasil menolong seorang korban bandit. Sandera. " kata Reo. " Sanderanya seorang gadis, dia mengaku dicuri oleh para bandit. Entah apa tujuannya. Tapi, dia ingat baru kemarin dia dicuri. Sehingga, tidak mengetahui motif dibaliknya. " tambahnya lagi.

" Dimana dia sekarang? " tanyaku to the point.

" Sekarang kami amankan dia di tenda utara beserta penjaga ketat. " jawab Reo.

Aku segera pergi ke arah tenda yang dituju Reo. Mungkin aku bisa mendapat info lanjut selain yang dikatakan Reo. Aku wanita, dia juga wanita. Pembicaraan kami pasti menyambung dan nyaman. Karena aku wanita.

Begitu kubuka tenda. Aku bisa melihat helain rambut gadis itu yang panjang. Berambut merah muda, panjang. Dia memakai baju layaknya rakyat biasa. Dan dia melirikku.

" Permisi, saya Komandan ketiga Battle-Front. " sapaku. Dia menatapku dengan mata keraguan. " Tidak apa. aku datang hanya untuk berbicara. " gumamku. " Siapa namamu ? " tanyaku.

" Mo ... Momoi Satsuki ... Nona .. " jawabnya dengan lirih.

" Panggil saja namaku, Etria. " kataku. Aku duduk tepat didepannya. " Lalu, Momoi-san. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan. " kataku lagi. Maka, mulailah aku mengintrogasi. " Bisakah kau jelaskan padaku tentang kejadian kau disandera ? "

" Aku .. tidak begitu ingat. Tapi, satu hal yang kuingat. Aku ... ingat, ada seorang pemuda kekar yang mengatakan sesuatu padaku. '_tak lama lagi, kau akan –_'. Kata selanjutnya aku tidak ingat. Tapi, aku yakin kata terakhirnya pasti _Mati_. Karena aku disandera. Hingga sekarang. " kata Momoi sambil mengalihkan wajah. Aku mengangguk. Begitu, tinggal satu pertanyaan lagi. Maka—

SREK. Tenda dibuka paksa. Robekan tenda bertebaran begitu saja. Aku menatap seorang pemuda kekar dengan mata terbelalak. Aomine !

" Jadi disini, sekali mencoba langsung ketemu. Hari ini aku hoki sekali." Kata Aomine dengan nada sinis. Belum sempat aku berdiri, Aomine segera melesat mengambil sandera. Dan beberapa bandit menangkapku. Kulihat diluar, tiga penjaga yang menjaga tergeletak di tanah. Aku berdecak kesal, andai aku membawa senjataku. Andai kakiku tidak terluka. Sudah kubuat babak belur dia. Nyatanya, diriku lah yang tak berdaya.

* * *

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**terima kasih atas saran dan kritik untuk chap.1 ..^^**_

_**nah, sekarang. Author butuh review/saran/dankritik lagi untuk chap.2 ^^v**_

_**mohon bantuannya *lagi* Minna-san~**_


	3. Chap 3 - Our deal

**thanks for VilettaOnyxLV, Endlessnessread, Lucyheart, and for their review~ its very useful ^^**

**anyway, enjoy this chapter. same as last, Author still need your review, Reader. **

* * *

.

.

.

.

Menit demi menit. Waktu berjalan seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Salju turun cukup cepat. Tapi tidak deras. Putihnya menutupi tanah coklat. Udara dingin begitu menusuk.

Tubuhku bersuhu rendah. Cukup rendah untuk membuat wajahku sepucat salju. Rona merah di pipiku menandakan diriku sedang sakit. Sakit panas, sakit biasa. Tapi cukup membuatku lengah. Mendapati diriku diikat di basemen. Ikatannya membuat garis merah pada tanganku. Ikatan tali yang sangat kuat. Sekali saja aku menggerakan tanganku. Mungkin, tanganku akan berdarah. Untunglah, para bandit itu cukup baik. Mereka menyediakan lilin untuk menerangi basemen. Juga ventilasi berkawat di atap basemen. Cukup untuk satu orang yang ditahan. Aku melihat suasana sekitarku. Tidak ada tanda – tanda Momoi-san. Kira-kira dimana dia disekap? Apa yang membuat Momoi harus diincar terus? Ck, terlalu banyak info yang tidak kuketahui. Sepertinya, aku bergerak terlalu cepat. Sekarang, aku harus memikirkan jalan keluarnya. Bagaimana cara melepaskan tali ini? Ini sih, anak kecil sudah pasti tahu. Cari sumber ikatannya, longgarkan sumber tersebut. Sedikit saja sumber ikatan ini melonggar, akan mempengaruhi ikatan lain. Aku meraba-raba ikatan tersebut. Sebelah kanan agak dalam, ya... bandit yang cukup pintar. Tapi, aku memakai cincin. Disisi cincinku terdapat pedang kecil yang cukup tajam. Baru saja aku mau melepaskan ikatanku. Seorang bandit turun ke basemen. Dia memberiku makanan dan mengecek sekitarku. Apa ada yang aneh? Jelas-jelas, bandit itu tengah berhadapan denganku. Komandan ketiga Battle-front. Tapi, dia malah mengecek sekitarku. Khawatirkan dirimu saat berada didepanku, pikirku. Setelah bandit itu berpikir bahwa tidak ada yang aneh, dia pergi lagi. Aku mulai memutuskan sumber ikatan.

Begitu lepas, aku segera berdiri dan tidak sengaja nyaris menyentuh piring makanan itu. " Nyaris ... " kataku dengan suara lirih. Aku mengendap – ngendap dari bawah basemen. Diatas, tidak tampak secuil rambut pun para bandit. Mereka tidak ada selagi aku berkeliaran? Genius. Aku segera naik keatas. Hening.

" Kau bisa lepas? " tanya seorang pemuda yang berada tak jauh dibelakangku. Aku menoleh.

" Iya." Jawabku.

" Kau benar-benar merepotkan, ya? " sindirnya.

" Begitulah. " jawabku.

" Lalu, setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan? " tanyanya lagi.

" Aku.. tidak tahu harus kembali apa tidak. Kalaupun kembali, aku tidak punya info lanjut. Kalaupun aku berusaha melabrak kalian, tindakanku sia – sia dan dianggap menentang Yang Mulia ... " kataku sebelum melanjutkan.

" Jadi ? "

" Jadi, aku ingin mampir untuk bertanya. " jawabku. Pemuda itu diam. Lalu tersenyum.

" Kalau begitu. Ayo ikuti aku. " katanya sembari pergi.

Harta bermotif emas. Vas dengan beribu-ribu berlian. Lukisan-lukisan yang dinilai berharga. Kain sutra yang tinggi nilainya. Ruangan itu tampak berkilauan. Juga gadis bernama Momoi yang sedang diikat matanya dan duduk dikursi.

" Lalu, kau ingin bertanya apa ? " tanya pemuda itu.

" Aomine-san, apa motif dibalik tindakanmu ini? " tanyaku pada pemuda bernama Aomine itu, aliasn boss bandit.

" Umm ... haruskah kujawab? ". Aku mengangguk tenang. " Motifku adalah dia. " katanya lalu menunjuk Momoi.

" Momoi-san? "

" Sejak dulu, Satsuki dan aku adalah teman masa kecil. Sampai desa tempat tinggal kami dibakar oleh teroris. Kami berpisah. Hingga aku menemukannya berada di kota ini. Begitu kudatangi, Satsuki hilang ingatan. Oleh karena itu, aku mencari informasi di daerah barat daya. " katanya.

" Untuk apa?"

" aku pernah dengar, ada seorang penyihir yang bisa mengembalikan ingatan seseorang. Tapi, tidak ada yang tahu dimana dia ... " katanya dengan suara lirih. " Lalu, kalian menganggu. " nadanya berubah geram.

" Kami hanya melakukan apa yang kami anggap benar. Apalagi, itu adalah informasi dari korbanmu. " kataku. Namun, dia tidak merespon.

Hening.

" Oke, ayo bekerja sama. " kataku.

" maksudmu? " tanyanya.

" Bergabunglah dengan kami. Bagian barat daya, aku punya izin menguasai disana. Aku bisa memeras informasi yang kau inginkan. Dengan satu syarat, jangan mencuri membunuh dan merusak. Apalagi, Momoi-san mungkin bisa dirawat di tabib kerajaan kami. " kataku.

* * *

Di base utama, luar kota.

" Komandan, kita tidak mendapat petunjuk dimana para bandit menyekap komandan ketiga dan sandera ! " seru seorang prajurit pada Rey.

" Baiklah, tunggu perintah selanjutnya! " balas Rey.

Reo menghela napas. Akashi memalingkan wajah.

" Ini sudah ke dua puluh tujuh kalinya kita kehilangan Komandan ketiga ... " kata Reo dengan nada lirih. Rey mengernyitkan dahi.

" tidak bisa dipercaya. " tukasnya.

Akashi hanya diam. Tapi, matanya menunjukan amarah hebat.

SRAK. Seorang prajurit masuk dengan tergesa-gesa.

" Me ... Mereka datang ! " serunya. Membuat Reo, Rey, dan Akashi berdiri dengan tiba – tiba.

Begitu melihat keluar. Segerombolan bandit sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka. Didepan, adalah aku.

" Ketua ! " seru Rey. Aku menatap Akashi dengan tatapan tajam.

.

.

Di ruangan itu. Tampak guratan pada tiap wajah mereka. Teh yang telah disiapkan untuk diminum sama sekali tak tersentuh. Beberapa hidangan kecil juga sia – sia jadinya. Aku menatap satu persatu personil di ruangan tersebut. Akashi, Reo, Rey, Momoi, Aomine. Dan aku.

" Setelah yang kalian semua jelaskan. " Rey menatap Momoi dan Aomine. " Masuk akal. Tapi, kekerasan tetaplah kekerasan. " lanjutnyaa lagi. Momoi yang bisa bungkam mulut, dia tidak punya alasan untuk berbicara sekarang. Terutama dengan apa yang melandanya saat ini. Sedangkan Aomine, tampak _ordinary_. Cuek dan _easy-going_.

" lalu, gerangan kalian melaporkan ini pada kami... karena sebuah kesepakatan ? " tanya Akashi.

" Ya, Yang Mulia." Jawabku. Akashi menatapku. Sebisaku, aku menahan emosi saat ini.

" lanjutkan." Pintanya.

" kesepakatan bahwa kami akan membantunya dalam menyelesaikan masalah. Dengan syarat, mereka tidak akan membuat kepingan onar kembali. Dan bernaung dibawah kekuasaan Komandan Battle-Front. **Langsung**. " aku menekan bagian yang kutebal.

Hening sejenak. Akashi kembali beraksi.

" kalau begitu, aku yakin masalah misi kita telah selesai. Sekarang, beralih kepada masalah ini. Atay kusebut, kesepakatan. " tuturnya. " Aku setuju dengan kesepakatan ini. Sesuai isinya, aku akan mengirim pasukanku ke daerah barat daya. Sedangkan, para bandit akan kusediakan lahan kosong untuk tempat peristirahatan yang letaknya tak jauh dari sini. Sehingga, penyampaian informasi pun tidak susah." Lanjutnya. Reo tersenyum tipis.

" Oh, kalau begitu." Aomine berdiri." Aku akan mematuhi kesepakatan itu. Juga, aku serahkan pada kalian." Tukasnya. Rona merah kecil dan samar-samar terlihat pada raut pipinya. Lucu, pikirku. Aomine dan Momoi segera pergi.

Reo menyuruh persiapan untuk kembali dan menjalankan titah Raja. Rey mempersiapkan barang-barangku. Sedangkan aku, ditahan sementara oleh Akashi.

" kau mengerti, kenapa aku menahanmu disini?" tanya Akashi dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

Aku mengalihkan wajahku. "Tidak tahu."tukasku.

" aku kesal, sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu tentang hal itu.." tuturnya.

" tiga." Jawabku dengan polos. Disini aku akan bermain jujur. Sia-sia berbohong didepan matanya.

"berkali-kali, Estheria." Tukasnya. Akashi berdiri dari kursinya. Dia mendatangiku. Dengan sigap, dia menggenggam tanganku dengan keras. Aku mengkerutkan dahi. Kenapa kau memeras tanganku yang terluka!

" kh.. "rintihku.

Akashi menghela napas dengan berat. Diambilnya sehelai kain yang cukup panjang dari kantongnya. Akashi membalut lukaku. Sudah biasa, ini bukan kali pertamanya dia membalut lukaku. Begitu selesai membalut lukaku. Akashi berdiri.

" Cewek tulen." Tukasnya sambil berdecih dan sembari keluar ruangan begitu saja. Aku merasa kosong sejenak. Mencerna yang dia katakan padaku. Cewek Tulen?

SRAK. Dengan paksa, aku membuka tirai yang menjadi pintu tenda. Beberapa pasukan sekitar terlihat kaget. Setelah mereka melihat wajahku, buru-buru mereka mengalih ke tempat lain. Rey mendatangiku.

"Ketua-" sapaannya berhenti begitu melihat wajahku. Hening sejenak. "Ketua marah?". Aku tidak menjawabnya.

Kami segera kembali ke kerajaan.

.

.

_Ini adalah penghabisan_

_Begitu habis, begitu kosong_

_Kau akan menemukanku_

_Tergeletak dalam asuhan merahmu.._

.

.

**what lies beyond this ..**

**I fear this is just the beginning**

**.**

_**arigatou, atas kritik dan sarannya. maaf kalau chapter kedua kali ini lebih pendek.  
**_

_**demo daichobu, chapter selanjutnya (mungkin) panjang. Author akan update kembali chapter selanjutnya di tanggal 24 Desember nanti. **_

_**wish me and you luck, until nex time~**_


	4. Chap 4 - Nor Eve

_**Sorry, MInna. A bit late. I was very busy... Almost... **_

_**Then, Enjoy your Reading ~**_

_**RainDrop Memory Scarletblood**_

_**- Nor Eve-**_

.

.

_Far deep beyond my vein.._

_I'm waiting and waiting ..._

_What blood I have?_

_._

_._

Gasp!

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Lagi-lagi, mimpi itu ...

Mimpi yang terkadang menghanyutkanku dalam tiap kata-kata puitisnya. Hingga aku lupa, aku belum makan selama dua hari. Perutku mengeluarkan suara nyaring.

Aku keluar dari kamar. Dan mendapati Rose tengah menghidangkan berbagai makanan yang dengan berbagai rasa. Tidak kalah juga, Rey tengah membersihkan kaca kamarku.

" Ohaiyo, Kaichou." Sapa mereka kubalas dengan senyum kecil saja.

" Pagi." Balasku. Aku duduk di meja makan. Rose menghidangkan piring, garpu dan sendok, juga gelas. Lalu, dituangkan segelas susu padaku. " memangnya aku anak kecil?" tanyaku dengan nada menahan emosi.

" ja-jangan salah sangka dulu, Ketua. Ini agar menjamin daya tahan ketua kembali lagi. Apalagi setelah ekspedisi di kota Allego juga beberapa insiden tersebut karena kelengahan Rey! " serunya sambil menunjuk Rey. Rey sendiri tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa, dia tahu dia salah.

" Sudahlah, tidak apa kok. Ini karena aku saja yang lengah." Tuturku.

" Tap-" Rose ingin mendebat lebih jauh. Tapi, melihat senyum kemenangan Rey. Dia pun menahan emosinya.

" kalian pergilah ke kantor sekarang. Aku menyusul." Kataku. Dijawab dengan anggukan mereka. Setelah mereka pergi. Aku kembali ke kamar, dan mengganti bajuku.

Tuk. Tuk.

Bunyi sesuatu yang tidak kupedulikan. Aku melepaskan baju tidurku. Serangkaian dalam sedikit menonjol. Kecuali bagian atas, bagi dewasa seperti Reo, Akashi, Rey, dan pemuda berumur segituan. Kecil. Aku segera memakai seragamku sebagai komandan Battle-front. Lalu, kuselimutkan kedua rapierku di pinggangku lengkap dengan sarung mereka.

Tuk Tuk.

Tetap tidak kupedulikan. Aku menempelkan lencanaku di dadaku. Kurapikan tali sepatuku yang sedikit keluar garis. Begitu menoleh—

Pemuda bertubuh kekar, hitam, dan berambut biru tua sedang bertengger di jendela kamarku. Aku melompat ke arah jendela tersebut. Kuhunuskan rapierku dengan ganas. Sedetik sama dengan beribu – ribu tusukan. Dalam sekejap, bingkai beserta kaca jendela rusak parah. Dalam arti, ditemukan bingkai dan kaca jendela dalam keadaan menggenaskan. Tubuhnya berserakan dimana-mana. Pecahan kaca itu cukup membuyar lamunan si pemuda tan.

" Sedang apa kau !?" seruku dengan nada horor.

" Te—tenang Oi. Aku datang bukan untuk mengintip!" serunya. Aku menodongkan rapierku ke arah dagunya.

" Lalu?"

" aku hanya datang untuk menjenguk Satsuki yang tengah dirawat di tabib sini." Lanjutnya.

" Kau salah tempat, bocah!" tukasku.

" memang dimana?" tanyanya. Aku sweatdropped. Aku menunjuk sebuah bangunan beratap bulat dibagian utara.

" Itu. Tempat Momoi-san dirawat." Kataku. Begitu menoleh, Aomine sudah tidak ada. " Dasar." Sindirku. Terdengar suara dari bawah.

" Trims. Oya, dadamu memang kecil tapi kau berguna juga!" seru Aomine sambil melambai-lambai padaku. Terus terang saja, pagi hari ini aku memulai tugasku dengan buruk!

BRUK!

Nyaris saja aku naik pitam. Tumpukan kertas berada di depanku.

" Ketua, ini laporannya." Kata Rose. Aku mengangguk. Hari ini benar-benar sial, aku bahkan tidak tahu sekarang jam berapa. Begitu melihat kalender dan jam dinding.

Dua puluh empat Desember. Waktu: 10.30 ...

_Don't warn me about this..._

" Mati kau." Kataku kepada kalender yang begitu kutemukan telah tersobek juga jam yang entah bagaimanai caranya. Tubuhnya tercerai berai.

Aku kembali duduk. Lalu mengerjakan tugas seperti sedia kala.

" Natal ya ... " gumamku dengan lirih.

.

.

**King's Place**

" Uwaa, tidak sabar lagi. Kita akan merayakan hari natal bersama! " seru Reo. Tangannya sibuk membuat topi merah berenda putih. " Oya, Aomine sudah kusuruh mencari pohon cemara yang cantik. Apa sudah datang? Dan lagi, kita belum menghiasnya! "seru Reo dengan nada histeris.

" Reo, diamlah." Kata Akashi. Reo pun diam.

" Ah, iya. Aku sudah beritahu Rey dan Rose untuk memberitahu E-chan. Apa dia datang ya?" gumam Reo. " Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting, aku harus memberikan hiasan ini pada Aomine. Momoi pasti senang untuk menghiasnya." Reo pun berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Akashi.

" Dia ... pasti datang." Ujarnya dengan lirih.

_._

_I will warn you.._

_._

Brr...

Entah kenapa, sekujur tubuhku merinding. Apa karena aku kedinginan? Padahal disini tidak begitu dingin. Yah,sudahlah. Hanya angin lewat. Utamanya, sekarang aku harus segera menyelesaikan tugasku. Dengan begitu—

" Ketua. " Rose masuk ke ruanganku.

" Ketuk dulu, Rose." Tuturku.

" Ehe, maaf. Sudah kebiasaan. Pintu ada untuk dibuka, bukan?" balasnya.

"Sampingkan itu. Ada apa? "tanyaku.

" Gini, karena sekarang sudah tanggal 24 Desember."

Aku menelan ludah. _Kumohon jangan katakan itu..._

" Terus, hari ini natal pertama kita sebagai anggota kemiliteran di Rakuzan.."

Aku mengeluarkan keringan dingin. _Berhenti, cukup sampai disitu.._

" Kita akan rayakan bersama di aula utama nanti! " serunya dengan girang.

Ow, tuhan. Hari ini ... gelap sekali.

Aku menghela napas dengan berat.

" Nanti ada pesta. Ada Nona Momoi, Tuan Aomine, Tuan Reo, Rey, dan Yang Mulia. Ketua juga diharapkan ikut. Ehe, aku menyumbang beberapa kue asli dan original buatanku lho! Jadi gimana?" gumam Rose.

" Tidak." Jawabku. Jawaban singkat. Dan cukup membuat satu ruangan hening.

" Eh?"

" Aku bilang, Tidak." Kataku lagi. Hening sejenak. Lalu...

" Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa, ketua? " tanya Rose dengan nada histeris.

" Aku sibuk. Titik, sudah tidak perlu didebat. Hanya satu orang yang tidak ikut, tidak masalah bukan?" tukasku.

" Tapi, tapi... ini natal pertama kita! " bantahnya.

" Rose." Aku menepuk pundaknya."maaf." lanjutku. Aku segera keluar ruangan dengan membawa sisa-sisa tugasku. Kubiarkan Rose sendiri di ruanganku.

Aku berjalan di tengah hamparan butiran salju putih. Sepi sekali. Mungkin sekarang mereka tengah merayakan natal bersama. Yeah, suka tempat ramai bukanlah sifatku. Tumpukan kertas di tanganku seperti sehelai kertas saja. Begitu melihat jam, waktu menunjukan pukul delapan malam. Kuputuskan untuk berjalan agak lama. Dengan tujuan, untuk membunuh waktu.

GREP.

Kedua tangan seseorang memegang pundakku.

"tertangkap." Kata seseorang yang berada di belakangku. Nada yang kukenal, nada yang selalu menitah, nada Akashi. Aku menoleh.

" Yang Mulia ... " gumamku lirih.

.

_I have warn you.._

_._

" Ayo, yang lain sudah menunggu. " Akashi mengeggam tanganku.

" Tunggu, bukankah Rose sudah bilang? " bantahku.

" bilang apa?" tanya balik Akashi.

Aura gelap siap menerkam target. Dan target itu adalah Rose. Sialan bawahanku yang satu ini. Rencananya memang terkadang menghela napas dengan berat.

" Tidak." Balasku. Akashi terdiam sejenak.

" Ayo." Akashi menarik tanganku. Aku menarik kearah berlawanan.

" Tidak."

"Ayo."

"Tidak."

"... kau mau menentangku? " tanyanya. Degupan ini berhenti.

" untuk kali ini saja, biarkan aku menentang." Balasku.

" kalau begitu, ayo buat kesepakatan lagi." Gumamnya.

" Apa?" tanyaku.

" Suit." Balasnya dengan nada menyebalkan. Yang benar saja, suit? Tidak salahkah? Dia betul-betul menganggap remeh . "Yang menang yang punya kuasa." Lanjutnya lagi.

Aku mengangguk saja. Maka... aku pun ...

...

**Mendapati** diriku tengah memakai topi merah berenda putih. Tangan kananku memegang gelas berisi es jeruk.

" Uwaa, E-chan datang juga! Nikmati pesta natalnya, ya? Rose-chan memasak banyaaaaaakkk sekali kue." Kata Reo. Aku termenung.

" Ehe, Kaichou." Sapa Rose yang taklama kemudian berada di sampingku.

" ini ... rencanamu ya ... " gumamku dengan nada lirih.

" Eh? Masa' sih? Aku gak tahu tuh. Yang kutahu, aku hanya diam." Balasnya.

Cukup!

Aku meneguk minuman dengan dashyat.

" Kaichou, tenang. Masih banyak kok." Ujar Rose yang berlalu lalang pergi begitu saja. Bukan itu masalahnya.

Bicara tentang akar masalah. Aku tidak melihat kehadiran Akashi. Dia yang membuatku berada disini, dan dia sendiri tidak ada. Genius.

Rambut soft pink. Gaun allpink. Corak bunga yang berkesan lucu. Momoi mendatangiku sambil membawa nampan berisi kue.

" Estheria-san, ini ada kue." Katanya sambil menawarkan kue tersebut padaku.

" Terima kasih, Momoi-san." Aku mengambil dua cookie.

" Ini asli buatan Rose lho. Dia hebat ya, aku ingin bisa memasak sepertinya." Gumamnya.

" Ha~h? Kalau Satsuki yang masak, semua yang hadir pasti melayang." Sindir Aomine.

" Mou! Aomine-kun! " timpal Momoi.

Beberapa pertunjukan ditunjukan (ya memang). Namun, kehadiran si surai merah tidak nampak juga. Batang hidungnya perlu dilabrak supaya kelihatan, ya.

Srak. Tumpukan kertas disodorkan padaku.

" Ini.. tugas-tugasku ... " aku mengambil kertas-kertas tersebut.

" Iya, Aku menyelesaikan semuanya." Jawabnya dengan tenang.

"Eh?" hening sejenak. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. lalu, " Terima kasih, Akashi-san." Balasku. Akashi membulatkan matanya, lalu menatapku. Aku membalas tatapannya dengan senyuman kecil. Sejenak dia tergidik. Lucu, pikirku.

Pesta natal berlalu begitu saja. Sorak-sorak mereka mengisi lorong divisi yang sepi. Aku meneguk es jeruk kembali. Sedangkan Akashi sendiri melihat buku, sambil memperhatikanku. Mau tidak mau, aku akan biarkan yang satu ini. Walaupun sedikit aneh, dan bukan sifatku. Tapi..

_**Selamat hari Natal semuanya. Wish the best for all**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sedikit lebih baik daripada chap. sebelumnya~**_

_**Minna, terima kasih atas dukungannya. view:+100! Arigataou, hounto ni Arigatou!**_

_**untuk kedepan dan selanjutnya, mohon dukungan kembali Minna. **_

_**sincerely, Akashi**_


End file.
